Nursing homes usually use hand cranked mattress adjustment beds, but the invention also applies to any bed that has hand cranks located in a place where it is desirable to conceal them and thus lessen the immediate indication that the person using the bed is an invalid or at least ill. With the present invention in use, the bed more nearly appears to be perfectly ordinary, except when it is desired to make an adjustment. Often, the adjustments are very few and far between, but in the prior art, the hand cranks are very obvious, and are right out in plain view.